Never Bet With Vlad
by bibbledoo
Summary: "Danny Phantom and Vlad Plasmius were in the most serious fight of their half-lives," On CHESS! And a bet better left unsaid. I took on a challenge by ghostanimal since school is coming and I can only think straight enough for oneshots. I don't own Danny Phantom, this is fanfiction, so I don't own DP.


I can see the headline now: The Most Serious Fight Between Danny and Vlad Ends in Disaster! I don't own DP, and I am taking on a challenge by ghostanimal.**  
The Challenge: Vlad and Danny play chess.**  
Walker: Here are the rules punks. Vlad or Danny can win. They MUST place some sort of bet.

* * *

The two halfas sat, glaring at each other. The air was getting tense and weird, as their cores reacted to the seriousness of the situation. The two sat across from each other at a small table, as Tucker shouted some recommendation to Danny, and Danny along with Vlad were getting annoyed. Half of the room got colder, and the other half got hotter, making the techno-geek zip it for a few seconds. Never had the two appreciated silence as much. It was short lived, however, as Vlad made a move.

"Danny, listen to me!" The Tucker vein sprouted on both halfas, but Danny thought about his next move cautiously. Or he tried to. Tucker was going to get an ectoplasmic gag soon. "Make a shield with the tower, then make it eat the horse head and upgrade! Then—" Colder than ever ectoplasm hit Tucker's mouth, shutting the techno-geek up. Then Danny made the floor swallow Tucker. Vlad raised a brow at his little badger's actions.

"Don't look at me like that," Said Danny, previously green eyes turning ice blue as some frost spread onto the chair. "You know you wanted him to shut up too." Vlad's red eyes dimmed a little. Danny Phantom and Vlad Plasmius were in the most serious fight of their half-lives, and it was better now without Tucker "helping". He helped in making the two half ghosts' eyes shine brighter than before with anger until the tense silence reigned over again.

"I know," Said Vlad innocently after Danny moved his bishop and took Vlad's knight. Danny tensed at that voice. Vlad was anything _but_ innocent, they both knew it. "But such actions from "But such actions from _you_ were unexpected, especially since—" Vlad was cut off by green- with- a- tinge- of- red eyes.

"Don't you DARE bring that up!" Danny said through clenched teeth before Vlad moved a rookie and took one of Danny's pawns. The teen took a deep breath to steady himself before he destroyed anything —or rather, a certain halfa— and later faced the fact he had acted like _him_.

"Now, now, Daniel," Said Vlad with a sickly-sweet tone that make Danny shiver, "You can just give up and accept the bet's outcome." Danny swallowed hard, and it didn't go unnoticed by Vlad as Danny mumbled "check". How had this mess started? Well, okay, I guess I can tell you.

_*Flashback  
Danny panted, blood dripping down his arm and chest as Vlad floated in front of him, a few bruises and scratches, but not even a sweat on his blue face. "Okay, you know you might save all that pain if you just—" The older halfa was shocked as Danny punched him. The younger teen swayed on his feet, looking ready to pass out, yet mustering a pretty good glare._

"_No!" Said Danny, looking at Vlad with hatred. He was being a partly opened book, because, even if he didn't show it, he was terrified. "Okay, let's settle it at a game of chess or something, out fighting only proves M- Maddie's and Jack's statement." The older halfa made a frightening sadistic smile that sent shivers down Danny's spine._

"_Okay then, let's settle it at a game of chess this Friday, you know where to go." Danny paled after Vlad left. That was a suggestion! His hands were coated with blue mist, and Danny couldn't shake the fear off of him.  
*End flashback_

In the end, Vlad won, and the Friday after the match, Danny's stomach flipped and tried to leave him as he walked toward the mansion. Vlad was weird, but his winning command has creepy and terrifying. With a shaky breath, Danny rang on the doorbell, the feeling of doom only growing stronger at Vlad's sadistic smirk as he opened the door.

What happened was better left unsaid, but it did include one-sided VladxDanny. In the end, Danny went out, shaking, silver flowing from his eyes. Yes, he survived, but he would much rather spend time with Dan in the thermos than remember what happened.

I'll leave the bet up to your imagination. But Vlad's had to do with him turning into an even creepier person, and Danny's terrified of that grin. Never bet with Vlad on chess.

* * *

I'll leave Vlad's wicked sick bet conclusion in your head. But don't tell me what horrifying Vlad likes Danny idea you thought of.  
If you curl into yourself and mantra "Happy place" to yourself, don't mob me.  
And don't worry about Tuck. He got out afterwards and when he started to rant, Danny was rolling on himself muttering the "happy place" mantra.  
Just know I hate Vlad for that idea. and Danny had a lighter bet. Go bonkers in your mind, just don't disturb my mind by telling me what disturbing thing you thought of. Bye!


End file.
